


Tea

by Alex_Wolfe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Wolfe/pseuds/Alex_Wolfe
Summary: Never drink Raven's special tea if you want to live.





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend challenged me to write a fic based on a word she gave me... and this was written lol I didn't tag relationships because honestly this feels more like a crack fic and they're not the focus of the story but the pairings are Raven/Anya Clarke/Lexa and Monroe/Harper that are seen here

Miller, Harper, and Anya ran for their lives. The three leapt over any piece of furniture in their way, sometimes even shoving at each other trying to stay ahead and not fall behind. Behind them they could hear the angry bellows, Miller flinching at the angry roaring and screeching. Harper quickly yanked on Anya’s shirt, trying to drag the taller blonde girl behind her or at least use her to pull ahead. Anya yanked herself away pulling further ahead. She could just make out the exit up ahead, so close to escaping a painful fate. They could hear Monroe crying out somewhere behind them. They almost felt guilty for leaving the girl behind to deal with Raven… Almost. Just as Anya was nearing the door, the closet door in the hallway entrance opened. She crashed chest first into it, knees and face following. If that wasn’t enough, Harper and Miller couldn’t stop in time and slammed into her back. The three fell into a tangled pile and quickly began to scramble apart, hissing at each other.

“Miller let go of my leg!” Harper tried to tug her right leg free, her hands clawed into Anya’s waistband as she tries to pull away.

“Well stop kicking my ribs maybe!” Miller held tight to the foot that had been digging into his ribs as Harper tried to kick off him, his own feet pushing off the girls’ thighs.

“Both of you need to let me go now or we’re all going to die!” Anya writhed fiercely, trying to pry herself away from Harper. “And Harper stop trying to strip me!!”

“Uhhh what’s going on? Why is Raven screaming? Are you guys ok? Oh my god is someone hurt?? Is there a serial killer?” Clarke peeked around the door, her buttons askew and blonde hair messed up as if someone had been clenching their hands in it.

Lexa stepped around her and in front, immediately settling into protector mode, her green eyes looking around to take in the situation. Her clothes aren’t any better although at least they’re buttoned properly and her braid is still intact. Raven comes storming around the corner, her face in a snarl and eyes basically aflame. She ignores Clarke and Lexa instead zeroing in on the three sprawled on the floor who gulp.

“Miller did it!!! I swear it was Miller!!” Harper immediately rats out her girlfriend’s brother, not wanting to face Raven’s fury. 

“It’s not my fault!! They didn’t tell me it was yours!!” Miller renewed his struggles in trying to get away. The three finally pulled apart but they weren’t going anywhere. The only thing that could save 2 of the 3 now was the blame game.

“I had nothing to do with it, babe, I swear! I was just reading my book and by the time i looked up he’d done it! And you told Harper not to touch it, you know I would have guarded it with my life if I had known!” Anya slowly stood up, keeping her hands up in surrender, backing towards her own sister. 

“Rae I didn’t know it was yours I swear! I asked them and no one said anything so i assumed it was up for grabs!” Miller stood up just as slowly as Anya did, the teenage boy almost whimpering in fear. Raven was looking at him as if she was plotting multiple ways to torture him. 

“So you drank my tea… MY tea. The last cup of my favorite tea. That takes forever for me to get let alone brew to perfection.” She stands up taller, settling her gaze on Miller only. Harper and Anya visibly relax, Lexa rolling her eyes and dragging Clarke away from the little scene. Her friends took themselves too seriously sometimes. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t hit you, or chase you with my car, or tell everyone about Mr. Fluffington?”

“Raven please I didn’t know! Look I’ll buy you your next supply, I’ll even brew it for you I swear I’ll do it just how you like! I’m really sorry,” Miller pleaded with his Latina sister. She took her tea seriously, it was house knowledge you did not mess with Raven’s tea unless you wanted to suffer. “Rae I didn’t know.”

Just then Monroe turns the corner and is relieved to see Raven isn’t beating the three into the ground with her monkey wrench, which was safely tucked into Rae’s back. She tiptoes over to her sister and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. Raven looks behind her then grumbles. The anger seeps out of her and she drops the glare into a frown. “It’s fine… there’s no way you can afford your new uniform and pay for your class trip if you buy my tea.. It is rather expensive.” She’d been saving the tea to celebrate and wind down after midterms. “I’ll just have to find another way to wind down and relax to start off my weekend.”

Anya quickly stepped towards her girlfriend, smiling smoothly now that her life wasn’t in danger. “Awww, babe. I can help with that!” She scooped the mechanic into her arms and swung her around, replacing Raven’s frown with a smile. Crisis averted, Harper went to her own girlfriend and dragged Roe away, mumbling her thanks for probably saying something that cooled off Raven’s temper. Miller just stood there, smiling a bit at the scene. He did feel guilty that he drank Raven’s tea so he decided he’d find a way to buy her another batch of the blend.


End file.
